


the last kiss of 2019.

by sourirs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, First Kiss, Gay Bar, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourirs/pseuds/sourirs
Summary: Stiles goes to a gay bar for New Year’s Eve and finds a sense of belonging. Also he kisses a Derek with glitter in his beard.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	the last kiss of 2019.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, unbetaed, who knows what this is?!?

Stiles phone hasn’t rang for three hours when it really sets in that no ones coming to spend New Year’s Eve with him.

He’d tried, his hardest really, offered to go halfsies on gas, offered to meet half way. Anything just to have his friends around him for this, you know?

Campus is cold and alien and Stiles has never felt more alone.

He’s sitting there, listening to his roommate have ridiculously loud sex with his girlfriend, listening to the faint booms of fireworks. Listening to nothing really. His heart clenches and Stiles stands up.

He’s not spending another holiday alone.

-

Stiles makes it out the apartment block before he swears and runs up to get his ID. Then he catches sight of himself in the mirror duck taped to the wall and undoes the buttons of the flannel slowly. His hands are trembling because he already knows where he’s going, already knows he won’t end up at the university bar like so many others. 

He’s been to the city’s gay bar once, once on a bar crawl with wide eyes and a humming heart before he was dragged out to hit the next one on the list.

Stiles is going to the Jungle and he doesn’t care if people find out anymore.

He ends up wearing a vest, one he’d bought from an online shop, all ripped and cropped and like nothing he’s ever worn before. He keeps his jeans and his beat up sneakers, and for good measure pulls on a jacket. And then he’s ready. And nervous.

-

The queue is so long that there’s enough time for doubts to start creeping in on him. He’s doubting the fact that he’s here alone- who the hell goes to a club alone? He’s freaking out about how he looks when he sees boys with short bobs and painted nails, sees men with thick beards and leather across their bodies. And Stiles feels so out of place that he’s seconds really from leaving when-

“Hey,” a soft voice says from behind him.

Stiles startles and turns around, catching sight of pale green eyes and a black fishnet vest before the guy is handing him the 2020 novelty glasses he’d shoved in his pocket.

And the guy is looking at him. Really looking at him. And Stiles feels like maybe- maybe he’s /looking/. So he smiles softly, takes the glasses and turns forward to show the bodyguard his ID and get his stamp.

-

Stiles’ doubts fly out the window once he’s actually inside the club. Marissa runs her hands through his shorn hair and tells him to stick his number in her phone for study meet-ups. The first of many friends he makes that night. Jake takes him to a corner, tells him he has beautiful eyes and gives him a kiss for letting him paint little hearts on his cheeks.

Stiles heart gets fuller and fuller.

He flits from person to person, giving them smirks, chatting away- he doesn’t even think to check on his friends who abandoned him in Beacon Hills.

Giles pours him shots, purple and pink, when Stiles tells him he’s bi. And he hugs Stiles tightly when he tells him his friends flaked and he’s here alone and Giles kisses his cheek and tells him he won’t ever be alone again.

And Stiles’ heart is full.

-

It’s almost midnight by the time he’s by himself. The friends he’d made and found, warm and comforting, make him feel like he belongs. Like he fits for once.

And Stiles is alone, dancing in the middle of the club, but he doesn’t feel lonely. He feels great. Strangers run their gazes up and down his body, grinning when he winks at them.

And one stranger, a familiar stranger- He flushes and ducks his head when Stiles winks at him. But he keeps staring, undeterred when Stiles takes this as a challenge and rolls his hips slowly, keeping eye contact with his pretty stranger.

His stranger has glitter in his beard, Jake’s red lipstick on his jaw. His stranger is so hot Stiles feels like he’s going to combust when those pale eyes stay on his body.

And then his stranger is walking up to him. Slowly, slowly.

So Stiles grabs him, pumped with confidence from god knows where. He wraps his arms around the strangers broad shoulders and his heart gives a little jump.

“Hi, I’m Stiles!” He says at the same time that the stranger says “You dropped your glasses.”   
  
Stiles takes the glasses from the strangers back pocket, heart pounding in his chest as he places them on his strangers head and runs his hands through thick and surprisingly soft hair. 

His strangers eyebrows draw up and he grins. Oh he has bunny teeth. Oh- He’s adorable.

“Stiles, I’m Derek,” the stranger says and Stiles can’t help but notice how his voice is smooth and evenly pitched. It makes him shiver. 

They dance like this, and Stiles is flushed, warm and losing his mind.

Derek is saying something he can’t hear over the music, at the sight of Stiles frown he leans in, lips brushing his ear and-“Can I kiss you before 2019 ends, Stiles?”

Stiles throws his head back, laughing when Derek’s arms wrap around his waist and keep him upright. “Hell yeah man,” he shouts back, moving his hands from Derek’s shoulders to cup his stubble and press their lips together.

It’s as easy as breathing, even though it’s still strange. It’s exhilarating, their lips clash and it’s awkward but it’s so good, so fucking good.

They part for seconds, Derek presses their foreheads together and Stiles shudders that he plays off as a vigorous dance move.

“Sorry, that was-“ Derek starts to say.

Fuck it. Stiles lurches up and kisses him desperately, gasping when Derek responds in kind.

“The countdown,” Derek whispers, mouthing the words against his lips. Stiles kisses him. And kisses him. And kisses him for every single second that the bar shouts out.

“Happy New Year,” he breathes and Derek smiles brightly.

-

He comes home with Derek’s hands on his body, his laugh in his ear and those novelty 2020 glasses digging into his hip.

He ignores his phone and has the best New Years of his life.

“Can I kiss you on the first day of 2020, Stiles?” Derek asks in the morning, naked in his bed with his hair sticking up at an angle and crease marks on his face. Stiles flushes and flicks his head before leaning in to claim the first kiss of 2020 from his hot no-longer -stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m constilesations on tumblr :)


End file.
